Tiempo de calidad con los suegros
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: [One-Shot] Kid y Chrona deciden hacer una cena para que sus papas convivan. Que resultados obtendrán? Aparicion de uno de mis Oc's. Advertencia: Semi AU y Ooc por parte de algunos personajes.


**Holi~! He aquí yo de nuevo con otro fic. Va hacer semi AU (o sea, más o menos un universo alterno).**

 **En este fic, va aparecer el papa de Chrona inventado por mí y Medusa sigue viva solo en este fic y Shinigami-sama igual esta vivo. Bien después de estas explicaciones al disclaimer!**

 **Soul Eater NO me pertenece, de ser así se hubiera mencionado quien es el padre de Chrona y Medusa nunca se hubiera interesado en Stein. Solo El papa de Chrona me pertenece (No de esa forma sino el que yo lo haya inventado)**

 **Sin más que escribir… ¡Ha leer!**

 _ **-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**_

 _ **Tiempo de calidad con los suegros**_

Todo se encontraba calmado en Death city. El sol como siempre burlándose de todos y el cielo despejado. Nada podía salir mal, ¿Verdad?

Salvo por una pequeña reunión con los suegros.

Chrona se encontraba nerviosa por el simple hecho de que sus papas y el papa de Kid, hayan accedido al simple hecho de tener una convivencia.

Suspiro realmente no sabía lidiar con el simple hecho de pasar un tiempo con sus papas y Shinigami-sama.

-No se lidiar con esto- dijo sumamente en un estado de nerviosismo

-Tranquila Chrona, todo va a salir bien. Ya verás-

Dicho esto se adentraron en un restaurant sumamente lujoso. **(N/A: Me esta dando pena el solo relatar esto XD que se le va hacer)**

Después de buscar la mesa. Se vieron en una situación un tanto incomoda.

Medusa miraba a Shinigami-sama con cara de pocos amigos, Lancelot, el papa de Chrona miraba que el Shinigami hiciera un movimiento en contra de su esposa y lo degollaba. Y Shinigami-sama solo estaba quieto en su lugar, nadie sabía si estaba igual que Medusa con cara de pocos amigos o también alerta como Lancelot.

Los 2 jóvenes solo suspiraron para luego ir a donde estaban sus papas.

El silencio era un tanto incomodo, pero que se le podía hacer, después de todo Medusa había querido un sinfín de veces destruir shibusen una vez por todas y por naturaleza. Los shinigamis y las brujas eran enemigos.

Lancelot no tenía nada que ver ahí, el solo era un Makenshi. Era como una especie de cazador de brujas y shinigamis, y era tan obvio que el pudiese atacar a cualquiera de los 2, después de todo era su instinto el que le decía que los eliminara.

Kid y Chrona solo podían contemplar como sus padres se miraban con cara de muy pero muy pocos amigos.

El silencio se vio interrumpido cuando el mesero llego cosa que los 2 jóvenes agradecieron internamente.

Después de que se fue, Shinigami-sama tomo la palabra.

-Así que usted es el padre de Chrona- dijo para romper el intenso y a la vez incomodo silencio que había.

-Así es, y usted es el padre de Kid, no es así?- dijo enarcando una ceja pero sin quitar esa cara de tan pocos amigos.

-Si, y veo que después de todo Medusa si tenía un compañero.

-Así es, pero como es que usted no tiene esposa pero si hijo?

-Bueno eso es porque es un pedacito de mi alma- dijo haciendo con sus grandes guantes lo pequeño que había sido.

-Jum- fue lo único que dijo Medusa

Chrona se movía incomoda en su asiento. Y quien no, esto era casi como jugar Romeo y Julieta. Claro que si la parte de a escondidas y sin una muerte trágica.

-¿Hija estas bien?- dijo Lancelot, mirando a su hija con preocupación

-Ah?...A s-si papa- dijo dándole una sonrisa

Y así se la paso toda la cena en silencio. Que para Kid y Chrona fue una eternidad.

-Voy al baño, no tardo- anuncio Medusa, para irse

Chrona fue hasta donde se encontraba Medusa.

-Etto…Medusa- dijo temblorosa y nerviosa

-Chrona, sabes que he cambiado. Solo dime mama de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa

-M-mama. Acaso… ¿Acaso te incomoda mi relación con K-Kid?

Suspiro antes de darle una respuesta.- No es eso Chrona es solo que ya sabes que somos enemigos por naturaleza. Y pues me cuesta un poco aceptarlo porque ya sabes que yo intente destruir a shibusen, solo estoy un poco incomoda.

-Pero se supone que el shibusen hizo un pacto con las brujas. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estas así?- dijo con actitud firme, después de todo ya había madurado.

Medusa abrazo a su hija y acaricio la cabellera de esta- No quiero que crezca Chrona. Puede que en el pasado te trate de lo peor, pero me di la oportunidad de cambiar y no quiero que te vayas tan rápido- se separo un poco de su abrazo.

-Mama, no me voy a casar. No aun- rio quedita mente, y luego esbozo una cálida sonrisa- Solo les estamos pidiendo que nos den su aprobación de nuestra relación. No te preocupes Mama no les voy a dejar a ti ni a papa, solo cuando sea el momento de- dijo para darle otro abrazo a su mama.

Después de un rato, volvieron a la mesa y se encontraron con los 3 varones hablando amenamente.

Después de todo Kid tenía razón, todo iba a salir bien.

 **-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

 **Olas, pero no de mar XD. Como salió mi fic, mal/terrible/pasable/ bien/ excelente?**

 **Bueno dejen reviews, son comida para mi valor**

 **Espero y le haya gustado. Si quieren poner a mi Oc Lancelot en su fic díganmelo y aceptare gustosamente.**

 **Un fic con Leve KidxChrona, no me salió mal a mi si me gusto para ser la primera vez X3**

 **Nos vemos en another fic, bye~!**


End file.
